finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eden (location)
Eden (エデン, Eden), known as the "Seat of the Sanctum", is the capital city of Cocoon in Final Fantasy XIII. Named after its patron fal'Cie of the same name, it serves as the center of Cocoon's governing body, the Sanctum. Eden floats in the sky high over Cocoon and thus can only be reached by airship or a railway connected to Palumpolum. Datalog This city, Cocoon's capital, shares its name with its fal'Cie patron. Host to the world's centers of culture and government, it functions as the heart of human society on Cocoon. At the city's core rises the monumental Edenhall, seat of the Sanctum's administration. The fal'Cie Eden dwells deep within the structure's interior. Story Little is revealed about Eden in the early portions of the game, other than the fact that it is the seat of power for Cocoon's theocratic government. Initially, Lightning believes that the fal'Cie Eden is manipulating the Sanctum and is thus responsible for the Purge and all of the misfortune that has befallen her. She and Hope consequently spend a significant portion of the game attempting to reach Eden and exact revenge. However, when the pair reach Palumpolum, Hope's observation that the fal'Cie treat humans "like pets" causes Lightning to realize that the life she had under the fal'Cie was essentially meaningless, and that her plan for revenge is petty and foolish. Moreover, the party eventually discovers that it is not Eden, but the Sanctum's Primarch Galenth Dysley who is manipulating the Sanctum, and that Dysley in turn is merely a disguised form of the fal'Cie Barthandelus. Eden continues to play a key role later in the game due to the fact that it houses the fal'Cie Orphan, whose destruction is revealed to be the party's "true" Focus. Because Orphan powers the entirety of Cocoon's infrastructure and its destruction essentially equates to the destruction of Cocoon, the party attempts to flee to Gran Pulse to avoid this, even knowing that the consequence is transforming into Cie'th. However, Barthandelus is able to draw them back to Eden by inciting significant political and military uproar, chiefest among which is convincing the Cavalry that Orphan is the mastermind behind the recent Pulsian threats. This forces the party to return in an attempt to thwart the misguided Cavalry and put an end to Barthandelus once and for all. Finally, after Orphan's destruction, Eden is shown to lose all power and large parts of it collapse. Despite this, the game's ending shows many citizens having managed to evacuate from the city, while being aided by PSICOM and Guardian Corps forces alike. Zones *Grand Prix Circuit *The Skywalk *Expressway *Bridge Pier Elevator *Ramuh Interchange *Siren Park *Leviathan Plaza *Edenhall Grand Foyer *Edenhall Enemy Formations Grand Prix Circuit *Anavatapta Warmech (Boss) *Varcolaci x 2 *Varcolaci x 3 *Bulwarker x 1 The Skywalk *Corps Defender x 5 *Sanctum Archangel x 1, Corps Steward x 2 *Adamantheron x 4 *Sanctum Seraph x 2, Bulwarker x 1, Targeting Beacon Expressway *Behemoth King *Orobon x 2 *Orobon x 4 *Behemoth King x 1, Orobon x 3 *Amphisbaena x 1 *Adamantheron x 2 *Corps Defender x 2, Adamantheron x 3 *Proto-behemoth x 1 *[[The Proudclad|The Proudclad]] (Boss) Ramuh Interchange *Adamanchelid x 1 *Corps Defender x 4 *Humbaba x 1 *Humbaba x 1 *Corps Steward x 3, Sanctum Archangel x 1 VS Humbaba x 1 *Corps Defender x 2, Sanctum Archangel x 1 VS Humbaba x 1 *Varcolaci x 2 VS Corps Steward x 3, Sanctum Archangel *Varcolaci x 3 *Corps Steward x 3, Sanctum Archangel x 1 *Adamanchelid x 1 *Adamanchelid x 1 *Sanctum Archangel x 1, Proto-behemoth x 1 Siren Park *Sanctum Seraph x 2, Sanctum Archangel x 1 VS Vampire x 2 *Adamantheron x 2 *Vernal Harvester x 1 *Sanctum Inquisitrix x 2 *Adamantheron x 2 *Adamantheron x 2, Sanctum Inquisitrix x 2 *Sanctum Inquisitrix x 2 VS Orobon x 2 *Vampire x 2 *Sanctum Archangel x 3 VS Vampire x 3 *Tyrant x 1, Centaurion Blade *Orobon x 3 *Orobon x 4 *Vampire x 3 *Vernal Harvester x 1 VS Tyrant x 1, Centaurion Blade x 1 Leviathan Plaza *Humbaba x 2 *Juggernaut x 1 *Humbaba x 1 *Juggernaut x 1 *Humbaba x 2 *Adamantoise, Left Foreleg, Right Foreleg *Sanctum Celebrant x 1, Sanctum Archangel x 1 *Sanctum Celebrant x 1, Sanctum Archangel x 1 *Humbaba x 1 *Humbaba x 1 *Sanctum Celebrant x 2, Sanctum Archangel x 1 *Sanctum Celebrant x 2, Sanctum Archangel x 2 Edenhall *Tyrant x 1, Centaurion Blade x 1 *Juggernaut x 1 *Sanctum Archangel x 3 *Sanctum Archangel x 1, Sanctum Inquisitrix x 3 *Sanctum Archangel x 1, Sanctum Inquisitrix x 2 *Sacrifice x 2 *Sacrifice x 2 *Sacrifice x 2 VS Vernal Harvester x 1 *Sacrifice x 1 *Sacrifice x 1 *The Proudclad Music "Start your Engines" and "Eden Under Siege" are the main tracks associated with Eden. Gallery Trivia *It is mentioned in the web novelization Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero: Promise, that Serah Farron was intending to attend to Eden's university. *Jihl Nabaat talks to Sazh Katzroy about erecting a monument in Eden with the crystallized Dajh Katzroy as its centerpiece. *Eden is also the name of the final Guardian Force in Final Fantasy VIII. Additionally, its shape is strikingly similar. *Three of Eden's locations share their names with those of past summons (Ramuh, Siren, and Leviathan). Category:Final Fantasy XIII Locations Category:Towns